Automatic
by Annie Uchiha
Summary: -No es lo que crees, Sasuke-kun, yo.../ -Me harté Sakura,yo queria hacer el amor contigo. Ahora solo deseo sexo.Soy tu prometido,pero entendí que jamás me amarás.- le dijo mientras la besaba bruscamente.


¡Hola! Aquí Annie con una nueva historia. La segunda publicada aquí, en . Es mi primer intento de lemon así que haber como queda. xD

Les recomiendo escuchar: Automatic / Tokio Hotel. La escuché mientras escribía.

* * *

**Automatic**

_By_

**A**nnie** U**chiha

* * *

Dios, cuanto la amaba.

.

.

La besó en los labios, de forma demandante. Más luego fue descendiendo por su fino cuello para así poder besarla con mayor intensidad. Rápidamente le fue abriendo la blusa y así llegar un poco más lejos…

—E-Espera Sasuke-kun… aquí no. Alguien podría vernos— dijo ella soltando una pequeña risita. Pero, no pudo evitar gemir cuando él coló una de sus manos por debajo de su falda para acariciar sus piernas desnudas.

—Hn, vamos Sakura, no seas aguafiestas— sin hacerle el menos caso el muchacho le arrancó totalmente la blusa para después quitarle el sujetador y aventurarse a observar los blancos y cremosos senos de la chica, mientras —otra vez—, atacaba su cuello. Ella tan solo lo abrazaba y gemía.

Los ojos de ella estaban nublados de placer.

Los de él ya no eran negros, sino más grises, cubiertos de deseo y amor. Intentó mirarla, y nada más mirarle los ojos la soltó bruscamente abandonándola en la sala de la imponente mansión. Ella le miró sin comprender.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿ocurre algo?

—Pasa que no deseo hacerlo así Sakura— él le volteó el rostro, para evitar que ella entendiese la decepción que habitaba en su mirada.

La chica solo murmuró un leve "entiendo" arregló su blusa y su falda escolar, y subió por las imponentes escaleras de su mansión. Sasuke, tan sólo la vio marchar para que luego recordase por qué se hallaban en aquella situación.

_Flash Black_

—Sasuke, deseo hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué, padre?

Ambos se encontraban en una exclusiva cafetería en el centro de Tokio. Las meseras quedaban embobadas viendo al más joven. La única palabra para describirlo: hermoso. Su rostro era armonioso y simétrico. Sus profundos ojos negros eran grandes y rasgados, simplemente únicos. Era alto y atlético y su cabello estaba exquisitamente desordenado._ Y no solo eso…_

—Lo he pensado y creo que es hora de decírtelo. Haruno Taro me ha propuesto unir a las dos compañías. Y claro, si queremos lograrlo, él pensó que lo mejor sería por medio del matrimonio.

La cara del Uchiha menor era todo un poema.

—Pero, antes de que digas algo—, prosiguió el hombre —quiero que sepas que respetaré tu decisión. Tu mejor que nadie sabes todo lo que pasé por tu madre Sasuke. Mikoto era una mujer maravillosa, yo era el heredero y tu madre tan sólo era la hija del ama de llaves. Tu abuelo jamás lo aprobó. Pero yo la amé y seguí hasta el final, y fue por ella que quizá, yo llevé al grupo Uchiha a donde se encuentra hoy.

Sasuke asintió. Por supuesto que él conocía la historia de sus padres. Parecía de película, pero entre muchas cosas, era por qué admiraba y quería a su padre.

—No quiero que te cases sin amor. Nunca dejaría que pasaras por lo mismo que yo. Tan sólo te informaba para que mañana me acompañaras a decirle a Taro que rechazamos su propuesta.

—Espera padre— el Uchiha menor parecía algo interesado —¿Podría saber el nombre de la muchacha?

—Haruno Sakura.

_Haruno Sakura._

Tan sólo escuchar su nombre, hizo que todo a su alrededor se congelara. ¡La chica de cabello rosa! Él la recordaba perfectamente. La chica estaba en la especialización de medicina en la Universidad de la Hoja. En estudios generales la había conocido y le había resultado, fantástica. Era única, en todo sentido. Aun recordaba con gracia, como ella había hecho un grafiti en la pared del edificio. Esa, y otras cosas. Por casualidad la conoció, ella había sido llevada a la oficina del director y él estaba ahí para recoger algunos papeles.

Conversaron de temas triviales. Sakura le había dicho que le había llamado la atención el dragón que se asomaba por su cuello. A Sasuke le pareció raro el color de su cabello, ella le dijo que se lo había teñido, y lo llevaba así desde hace más de dos años. Al siguiente día, ella se sentó a su lado, y comenzó todo.

Sería difícil nombrar todos los momentos que vivieron, era simplemente mejores amigos. Y al pasar unos años, él se enamoró de ella. Sasuke seguía siendo un chico reservado y frio, pero increíblemente inteligente, bastaba que él leyera una vez y ya memorizaba y entendía la información. Eran increíblemente opuestos, él era el chico más serio, guapo y reservado de la universidad, sucesor del Grupo Uchiha.

Ella era la chica rebelde de clases, la busca problemas, aunque nadie se metía con ella. Porque aunque estuviese estudiando medicina, sería la siguiente en liderar al Grupo Haruno.

Fugaku conocía de la amistad de su hijo con Sakura, al igual que Taro. Y se le ocurrió la idea.

—Padre, aun no le digas nada a Haruno. Quisiera ver si podría surgir algo con Sakura…

Y así fue, Sakura se enteró del compromiso y aceptó. Sasuke y ella estaban comprometidos.

Mejores amigos.

Sucesores de las familias más poderosas de Asia.

Parecía demasiado perfecto.

Pero, nada podía ser perfecto. Sasuke lo sabía, sabía que la muchacha visitaba a escondidas a un corredor de autos clandestinos. El tipo se llamaba Sabaku No Gaara. Jamás lo habría sabido de no ser por un mensaje en el celular de Sakura.

_Te veo donde siempre._

Sasuke la siguió y desde su auto la vio a ella tener sexo con el tipo ese en un asqueroso callejón. El tipo le arrancaba la polera y la falda, luego las bragas para penetrarla fuertemente. Podía escuchar los gemidos de ella. No soportó más, arrancó y huyó.

_End Flash Back._

El Uchiha intentaba hacerle el amor, pero cada vez que veía sus ojos una furia se apoderaba de él. Sakura no lo amaba, no como él la amaba a ella. Él no quería sexo, él deseaba amor.

Ella era tan automática. Los "te amo" le sonaban tan falsos. Entonces… ¿Por qué la amaba? Y por eso la soltó. La dejo ir. Él cerró los ojos y se marchó, sabía que ese día tenía una fiesta de la Universidad. No quería faltar.

Oo&Oo

La música retumbaba en el lugar, sus oídos retumbaban. Se encontraba en la barra, había optado por unos jeans y una polera negra. Terriblemente atractivo para algunas pero no para la única chica que deseaba que lo mirase.

Mierda.

Como había permitido esto. Ahora él y ella estaban comprometidos, no se había atrevido a terminar lo que siempre empezaba y para colmo, su amistad se había ido al drenaje.

—Joder, no recuerdo cuanto he tomado.

—¿Sasuke-kun?— al sentir que lo llamaban enfoco su vista en la guapa pelirrosa que lo miraba atentamente, esta llevaba un vestido de toples negro.

—Sakura…

—Por dios Sasuke, apestas a alcohol. Ya no bebas más.— ella intentó quitarle el vaso de whisky. Sasuke la agarró fuerte de la muñeca, provocando que ella gimiera de dolor.

—No eres quien para decirme nada Sakura. Porque no te largas y te acuestas con el tipo pelirrojo. No eres más que una cualquiera…

Una sonora bofetada lo hizo callar para después mirar a la muchacha que tenía los ojos llorosos.

—¡Eres un estúpido! Yo jamás me acosté con nadie.

El Uchiha menos no aguanto la rabia que tenía dentro.

—Ah no, ¡y me dirás que no eras tú la que estaba en el asqueroso callejón!

La pelirrosa se quedó muda e intento replicar, pero antes de hacer algo, el chico la jaló a un cuarto que había en la zona vip. Sasuke la aventó a la cama y se posiciono sobre ella.

—Tanto te gustó estar con el imbécil ese, ahora sabrás quien es mejor en el sexo. Fui un estúpido— dijo, soltando una amarga risa— siempre quise hacer el amor contigo. Pero me harte.

—N-No es lo que piensas Sasuke-kun, yo…

—Hn, nunca me amarás. Lo sé. ¿Y sabes algo? Ya no importa. Estoy demasiado borracho como para pensar en eso.

El muchacho clavó sus ojos sobre los jades llorosos de ella. La mirada de él era fría y expresaba ¿dolor? La de ella, confusión y tristeza.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? De mejores amigos, que lo compartían todo a que Sasuke quisiera tenerla por la fuerza.

—No es lo que crees Sasuke-kun— pensó ella antes de sentir un brusco beso en sus labios.

* * *

Uf, espero les haya gustado. Es un two-shot, en el segundo capi ya viene lo bueno. xD Aww, espero recibir sus reviews ¿asi se dice? no estoy muy segura. o.o ¡Gracias por leer!

Una historia con reviews es una historia feliz. Y asi también, hace que la escritoria tenga ganas de escribir.

Besos.


End file.
